


"For Once I was Wrong"

by Norse_Shadows



Category: The Witcher 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse_Shadows/pseuds/Norse_Shadows
Summary: My first submission for the Five Word Prompt Challenge by https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/profileMy first foray into The Witcher fanfic after binge watching the Netflix show, reading the first book and playing the second game.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	"For Once I was Wrong"

“Damn it, Yen, You know as well as I do _why_.” Geralt's gruff voice was a throaty growl of agitation as he frowned at the mage, his arms crossed tightly against his broad chest. Had they not been over this enough before? “It's not that I don't. It's hard enough with the life I lead.. the lives we _both_ lead.” Yennifer snorted and threw a contemptuous glare at the Witcher, her eyes narrowing. “The White Wolf hunts alone, hm?”

“When has that ever changed?”

“I thought it did. I guess I was wrong.”

Geralt sighed in frustration, running a hand through his tangled white mane and rubbing his eyes. “You know I don't want people to depend on me – or me on them. It gets-”

“Complicated, yes I know,” she finished for him, crossing her slender arms and narrowing her eyes at him. He could lose himself in those gorgeous violet eyes. How many times had he already? “You keep everyone at arm's length. Or at least you think you do,” Yennifer continued. “If you didn't care about others, you wouldn't stick your neck out for them. You wouldn't care about justice, or what happens to anyone, but you do. Stubborn ass.” The last was said with a hint of affection.

Geralt grunted, his frown deepening on his weathered face. He didn't want to admit it, but Yennifer was right. The Witcher did his best to affect a less than approachable nature, but at the very least, there were indeed a handful of people in this world that he cared about. Dandelion was probably as close to a best friend as he could ever get, albeit an annoying one. Still... If Geralt thought about it, and he tried not to, he actually didn't want the bard to come to any real harm. Nor Yennifer. Even Witchers had needs, but their relationship... was different. He sighed again, though more in resignation than agitation. Damn it. He couldn't escape what he felt for the woman, could he?

“You're right.” A wry smile flit across Geralt's lips as he turned to face Yennifer once more. “You're important to me,” he admitted softly, looking away from the sorceress. It was never easy to be found wrong, was it? Or to admit what he was feeling was something more than mere fascination. He'd been fooling himself for quite awhile about that, hadn't he? Geralt had thought he didn't need anyone, didn't _want_ anyone. But, that had been the farthest thing from the truth in the end. The Witcher sighed deeply, a pensive look flashing across his face. He was rarely so unguarded and those he called friends were the only ones lucky enough to ever see him with his defenses down.

Yennifer's expression changed to one of slight surprise, and her eyes softened. She moved closer to the Witcher, touching his shoulder gently. “You don't have to walk alone all the time,” she reminded him softly. Geralt turned, pulled Yennifer against him, his golden eyes catching her gaze as his lips hovered above hers.

“For once… I was wrong.”


End file.
